The present invention relates to a reverse electromotive force generating motor having both a function of a power motor and a function of an electric generator.
When a conventional reverse electromotive force generating motor has a function of a power motor and a function of an electric generator, the conventional reverse electromotive force generating motor tends to be capable of generating only a small rotational force.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a reverse electromotive force generating motor functioning as both a motor and an electric generator. The reverse electromotive force generating motor is capable of generating a large rotational force, thereby resolving the problems described above.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.